


Professional Amateurs

by plinys



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is one of, if not <i> the </i>, best gay porn stars in the galaxy. For years he's managed to keep the two halves of his life -- professional and personal -- completely separate. However, when his usual scene partner quits acting in order to pursue a more civilized career, Hux's whole life gets turned upside down. Enter -- Kylo Ren, a porn star from the Outer Rim, best known for being willing to give it and take it from anything even vaguely sentient. With his over the top fashion sense, general dismissal of proper procedures, and a habit of going off script -- Ren seems like something crafted from the depths of all nine Corellian hells to torment Hux. Though sometimes first impressions aren't always what they seem, and if sometimes Hux gets off without being in front of a camera, well that’s just between him and Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professional Amateurs

**Author's Note:**

> AND HERE IT IS, MY KYLUX BIG BANG! I hope you are all as happy to read this as I am to be free of the endless amounts of edits that this fic has gone through, haha! But no seriously, enjoy? I wrote this fic as a challenge to myself - oh wonderful vanilla fade to black whenever possible Plinys, was going to challenge herself to write a porn star au featuring actual porn. (And yes, you can write a porn star au without porn. I've done it before!) And this was quite a challenge, but somehow I managed to finish it.
> 
> I could not however have done this without some wonderful help from some amazing people!
> 
> First off, shout out to [Danuka](http://donnagers.tumblr.com/), who encouraged this from the beginning, and helped to get me super hyped on the porn star route. As well as giving some A+ porn suggestions. (All the good kinky stuff is thanks to her). And then even when to far as to help me with some editing even though English isn't her native language. Basically she rocks. 
> 
> A big thank you to the focus group, all of you who poked at my plot, and basically left me amazing comments or liveblogged my fic, with comments that ranged from nice and supportive to as [Alex](http://capsxldier.tumblr.com/), who wrote a rant to Hux in my inbox that started with 'Listen here cumslut'.
> 
> Thanks to Selene, who has changed her url so many fucking times I don't even know how to credit her, for letting me rant and rave when I hit the "I've written too much for this ship and now I can't stand it and want to throw my fic away" slump.
> 
> I cannot thank [Jillian](http://slutstiels.tumblr.com/) enough for stepping in last min as my beta and doing an amazing job! Just bro bro - bless you, this fic would be a mess without you. And honestly, if its still a mess, readers, then that's all my fault, because this lady did an amazing job and well - I'm a mess.
> 
>  
> 
> [My artist is amazing!](http://maaaaaarin.tumblr.com/) Look out below for her art - because its a little nsfw (surprise surprise) I put it a link during the line  
> she used for inspiration. (If this is against the rules mods yell at me, but I know some people are more okay with reading porn than seeing it and I don't wanna startle the innocent? idk man idk, I remember my vanilla days okay okay)
> 
> FINALLY (I know, I know, almost fic time). Thanks to the Mods that put this on! All the chill af people I met in the few chats remembered to log on and join.

 

“There's been a change of plans.” 

“My six least favorite words in the galaxy.”

“Dameron quit,” Phasma clarifies.

This is enough to stop him in his tracks. Hux turns to look at her for a long moment, before asking, “Quit?”

“He got some secretarial job with the Senate-”

Hux snorts. There's no way being someone's glorified assistant could pay better than this. Sure it sounds better than telling people you made your living fucking in front of a camera, but Hux isn’t in the business for the glamour, he’s here for the paycheck and the convenient daily orgasms.

The orgasm he - apparently - isn't getting today.

“Does that mean the shoot’s canceled for the day?”

She shakes her head, “No.”

“No?”

“We found a new partner for you.”

“Phasma, you know how I feel about not vetting my partners.”

“Look, if you hate him after today I'll make sure you never do a scene with him again, but it's last minute and,” she waves a hand as way of loose explanation. “His name is Ren.”

“Why have I never heard of him? Is he new?”

“Hardly,” Phasma says with a snort. “New to the First Order maybe, but this guy’s been doing porn almost as long as you have.”

As long as he had? Phasma’s words sound impossible. The notion that Ren could have been in the industry for at least a decade and yet they had never crossed paths seems highly improbable. The galaxy may have been large, but the porn industry was a lot smaller, and for anyone to last this long in the industry…

“How do I not know him?”

“He normally does cross-species shoots in the Outer Rim,” Phasma supplies. “You remember that one video: human double-teamed by a pair of Mon Cal twins?” 

Hux honestly wishes he didn’t know what Phasma was talking about. Cross-species porn was something Hux had always drawn a line at - his partners had to be human at a minimum and even then he was picky. Over ten years in the industry gave him a right to be picky, as did the number of awards his holovids had won over the past years.

“That was--” Hux starts.

“Mon Calamari guys are easy, it’s the ladies you have to worry about.”

Hux turns over his shoulder to the sound of a new voice joining the fray. 

Kylo Ren. Apparently, his new scene partner

He certainly has the look of one in their line of work. Dark waves of hair falling about his face, young features stretched over a sharp bone structure, pink lips that looked as though they were made to suck dick. He had been dressed similarly to Hux, loose clothing to go along with the scene, though somehow the robes seem to hang effortlessly over Ren’s shoulders. 

Hux has to admit his partner for is at least attractive. 

Even if he had horrible taste in previous studios and scenes. 

“Tell me you’ve had him tested, I don’t want any alien diseases,” Hux says, staring at Ren, but speaking to Phasma. 

Phasma mutters something about him being difficult once again, before saying. “You’re both clean. If you’d like to see the papers.” 

“I trust you,” Hux says. 

Meanwhile Ren simply shrugs his shoulders, in response to Phasma. 

Ren meets his gaze. “You’re a bit old for a twink.”

“I’m a not twink,” Hux snaps. He may be thin and have softer features, but he’s tall enough that nobody has dared to make that sort of comment for years. It’s not like when he first got started, eighteen years old with wide eyes and a desperate need to do whatever it took to get known in the industry.

“Not anymore,” Ren corrects, with a knowing grin. Apparently, Ren had time to do his research, something Hux only slightly resents him for. “Don’t worry, we’ve all been there, General.” 

At the sound of his pseudonym, suddenly it’s all back to business. 

"I'll leave you boys to discuss the specifics," Phasma says. She squeezes Hux’s shoulder before she slips away. He knows a warning when he feels one, her unspoken 'play nice' registers clearly enough.

"The scenes already set, isn't much to discuss," Ren says once she's out of earshot.

It was true the scene was set. A mock up of a kitchen was on set - a fake conservator, a awful yellow-ish countertop, a table with legs sturdy enough to hold the weight of two bodies on top of it.

"You're topping," Hux says, not so much a question as a statement. He always bottomed in his videos.

Ren nods in acknowledgement.

"Any hard limits, rules?" Hux prompts.

It baffles him when Ren gives him a confused look at that notion. What sort of studio did he work for before if his first instinct wasn't to lay down his “do-not-wants” with each new partner? Or perhaps Ren was just the type to not think about his partners limits, to do whatever he felt like regardless of the other person’s preferences? Ren seemed like that type.

"I don't like being marked up, no biting, no scratching, no bruises that won't be cleared up by the time my next shoot is," Hux prompts. "Unless the scene calls for it."

This one thankfully didn't.

He'd done others in the past which had - the First Order team liked dressing him up in a uniform and taking him apart with cruel hands, there'd been a whip once, but it wasn't an experience Hux wanted to repeat with a first time scene partner.

"You?"

"I have no limits," Ren replies.

"What about preferences?"

He gets another blank look, but this one fades quickly. "Pull my hair, not too hard, but just--"

That is something Hux can do. "Got it."

He searches his brain for anything else that they are missing. "Safe word?"

"Alderaan." It's the first prompt response he's gotten out of Ren and for a second Hux flounders.

"The planet," Hux asks, "I mean - former planet?"

"Is that a problem?"

Hux shakes his head. "No, no, it's just--" not what he had expected "--different."

He wants to press for more information, but Phasma robs him of the opportunity when her voice cuts across the set. "You boys ready?"

Hux nods his head, while Ren does the same.

"We doing colors on the safe word or-"

"Ren wants to use Alderaan."

Phasma arches an eyebrow, but says nothing more on that point, instead focusing on getting the two of them into position for the shoot.

This part Hux is used to, it’s the same regardless of his partner.

Phasma puts them in position, does a lighting test, then lets the cameras roll through some half-hearted dialogue. Some domestic nonsense, they were an established couple in this scenario having a night in. There was some vague reference to food being in an oven, which - were it reality - would likely have been forgotten and left to burn, but in this video the fictitious food will be cooking just long enough for some domestic sex.

When he turns away from the fake oven, his last line delivered in a dry and bored tone, Ren is on him. 

Their lips press together in a kiss that is strictly business. Hux opens his mouth with the familiarity of a man who has kissed plenty before, and lets Ren takes control, making certain to pull back ever so slightly so that Ren’s tongue will be visible to the camera before it darts between his lips. 

His layers are easily slipped off as they kiss, a familiar prelude, a hint of foreplay before the fun begins. Ren, for his part, remains clothed. 

The kiss is over almost as soon as it had begun, though Hux follows Ren’s lips involuntarily when Ren moves away, only stopping himself when Phasma’s interrupts them with more direction.

“Against the conservator first, lift him up.” 

One of the downsides of being slight enough to be still considered  _ twinky _ (well past what Hux would have considered his time) is that he’s easily lifted. Ren’s grip on his bare hips isn’t meant to press in too much, and Hux lets himself go easily, wrapping his legs around Ren’s hips in a familiar movement despite the unfamiliar partner. 

For a moment, he misses Dameron. If Dameron was here, there would have been none of this  _ lifting  _ him up. 

Ren pushes his hip upwards, and Hux responds in kind. He can feel himself getting hard from the sensation, and focuses on that, on grinding himself against Ren. 

He’s not expecting Ren to kiss him again - no doubt most of the cameras are trained on their bodies, rather than their faces at this point - and yet he does.

Ren surges into space between them, mouth hungry for Hux. It’s easy to lose himself in kissing, to let his eyes slip shut, and forget the cameras. Focus merely on the sensations, on the pleasure slowly spreading through his body.

They pull apart briefly for air.

Ren’s voice is barely a whisper between them, meant for Hux, not the cameras. “Pull my hair.”

He does as asked when the kiss resumes, fingers knotting in the dark waves, as he pulls Ren’s face towards him. This time Hux breaks the carefully constructed roles they’ve been given by taking control, allowing himself a relief from his put upon submission. This time it is Ren’s mouth that opens for him, a gasp of pleasure giving Hux the opening he needs.

A vague feeling of disappointment surges in him, when Phasma calls out once more, reminding them to change position. 

He’s supposed to be bent over the kitchen table - the table has been bolted down to the set’s floor for this exact purpose - but as Ren shifts their position, Hux finds himself lying with his back against the tabletop. When he attempts to shift into the position outlined in their pathetic attempt at a script, he’s stopped. 

Ren’s arm holds him in place instead, forcing Hux to look up at him to watch as Ren undoes the front of his pants, in an almost methodological manner. 

His cock is larger than Hux had anticipated, larger than anything he had taken before. He prepped before the scene, he knows abstractly that he can take Ren, and that the studio would never partner him with someone that could  _ damage him  _ not after how much they have invested into his career and yet - seeing Ren this way it is impossible not to shiver in anticipation. 

Ren enters him slowly, but with the ease of practice. Hux relishes this moment, the moment where he can lose himself to his acting. When all that’s left is for him to come at the right time, and endure the drag of another man’s cock within him.

His partner is skilled, moves with precision, hips snapping forward to meet Hux’s easily offered ones. 

Hux tilts his head backwards, arching his back off the table top and letting out a series of theatrical moans, which slowly shift into real moans as Ren’s hand curls around Hux’s neglected cock. It’s almost embarrassing how hard he is, it’s unprofessional, and professionalism is something Hux prides himself on.

He has half the mind to tell Ren to slow down so they can drag things out properly for the camera.

But any notion of speaking up is lost when Ren’s wrist twists just right. Hux is coming far too quickly, cursing himself, as his pleasure overwhelms him. He dimly registers Ren coming in him a second later, so caught up in his pleasure that it is only when the other man slumps over him that he recognizes the scene is over. 

As he rolls out from underneath of Ren, he distantly registers Phasma saying something, but he’s still focused on where Ren is now leaning against the table that Hux had moments before been fucked upon. Hux mentally chides himself for enjoying the view, before slipping on a mask of cool professionalism once more.

“It was a pleasure working with you,” Hux offers his hand out. 

For a moment neither of them say anything. Ren’s eyes stare at where his hand hovers in the air, though he makes no move to reach out and return the greeting. 

Eventually when he does speak his voice is hoarse and deep. “Is this a joke? You have my come dripping out of your ass and you want to shake hands?” 

“I’m trying to be polite,” Hux says, pulling his hand back towards himself.

“In that case,” Ren sweeps a gaze over him. A gaze that Hux does not shy from, he is comfortable in his nudity, with a job like this he has to be. “Nice cock.”

He’s saved from having to respond to that as one of Phasma’s underlings hurries forward with bathrobes for them and instructions to clean themselves up. 

\---

From an outsider's point of view, Hux's apartment certainly doesn’t look like the sort of place where one of the galaxy's most popular porn stars might reside. It is an unbearably ordinary apartment, chosen because of the building's proximity to the studio, but still blending into the surroundings.

His kitchen - the room Hux spends most of his time at home in - is well lit, with all chrome appliances. A drastic different from the kitchen set that he had been fucked on earlier that day.

He cradles a bowl of cereal in his lap, even though it’s dinner time, the wheat pieces dyed blue by his milk. An ordinary night in - had it not been for the holovid currently playing over the table.

Research. That is what he’s calling this, as he watches Ren on the screen fucking a pink skinned Twi'lek.

From a purely aesthetic point of view Hux can appreciate the video - Ren has excellent form, intent on pleasuring his partner, and the camera angles made certain to show off his sizable cock. As long as Hux ignored his choice of partners it is tolerable.

The second the Twi'lek's lekku twitch he reaches up to switch to one of Ren's other videos.

They are all in that strain.

He watches the infamous Mon Calamari video once more. Watches Ren with a twinky little Rodian boy. Watches him with a Pa'lowick of indeterminable gender.

By the end of it, Hux is convinced that he had been Ren's first human partner. A notion that made the dinner Hux is still trying to eat sit uneasily in his stomach.

There’s one video left on the list, one Phasma had sent him when - upon leaving the studio - he had mentioned an interest in researching his last partner.

Videos from Ren's early days had been nearly impossible to find - Outer Rim studios rarely kept good records, though if he wasn't mistaken Ren's were harder to find than others.

He sets his bowl aside, turning on the holovid.

The camera angles are poor, the lighting just as bad, but it is easy enough to see the boy on the rickety mattress. A young Ren dressed in barely a scrap of cloth - his dark hair is shorter there falling just above his ears, features more rounded and childlike. There's no way the boy on screen could have been more than eighteen, perhaps even younger. It wouldn't be the first time someone had lied about their age to enter the industry.

The Togruta that comes on the holo next is much larger, strong hands that hold Ren down, flipping him over easily.

Hux’s hand presses against his clothed cock without even realizing it the second a moan slips out of the young Ren's lips. By the time the video is finished he's more than half hard.

The thought brings a small hint of shame to his cheeks even though there is no one else there to see what he had been doing.

Hux likes to think that he is above the base impulses to touch himself - that he comes enough at work that doing so in the privacy of his apartment is unnecessary. He had long since been able to watch his own videos with nothing more than a critical mindset, the fact that watching Ren's holovid had reduced him to this condition was uncomfortable.

He stops himself - removing his hand from his cock instead of slipping under the waistband of his sleep pants as he would like.

A shower, he needs a cold shower, and then maybe a jog, anything to take his mind off of the memory of how Ren had sounded in that holovid.

\---

"It blew up the Hosnian holonet, is trending in four other systems--;"

"Trending," Hux repeats. "How quaint."

His cat, Millicent, mewls in something like agreement. She had previously been swiping at Phasma's holo, until he had scooped up the offending creature and pulled her into his lap. Now she curls against his chest, making vague mewling noises in a sort of echo of each of his own comments.

"Have you watched the holovid?"

"Yes," Hux replies, with the sentiment that this should be obvious. "Not my best performance, though from what I've seen it might be Ren's."

It is hard to tell through a holo, but he is certain Phasma is rolling her eyes at him.

"The higher ups liked it," she points out. "A lot."

"Meaning they want more?"

"Ideally," she agrees, "Though it's up to you, technically. The studio doesn't want to ruin our relationship with one of our best actors. We can find a different partner for the new guy."

He tries to imagine that. Tries to come up with who else at the studio is available, who else might be bent over and taken by Ren, might suck that cock before Hux ever got the chance to. He doesn't like the thought.

"No. I'll do it. Tell the studio."

\---

He wonders what his father would say if he could see Hux now. His only son, dressed in an Imperial uniform, just as he always wanted. However, instead of serving as an officer for the Empire, he is going to have sex on camera, roleplaying the sort of life men like his father had lived. 

What was it he had said last time they spoke? Dragging the family name through the dirt? Shaming his father’s hard earned legacy? 

He almost wants to snap a holo to send across the galaxy as proof, as if to say,  _ look where those ideals of a world gone by has gotten us _ .

Instead, he just turns away from the mirror and exits the dressing room.

When he arrives on set Ren is already there. 

Fundamentally, Ren looks no different than last time he saw him, but having seen his videos now, Ren is cast in a whole different light. A light that makes the breath stick in Hux’s throat at the sight of him. 

“Now I see why they call you the General,” Ren says, fingers brushing over the lines of mock Imperial uniform that Hux wears for the vid. It’s a casual touch, one offered without permission, the cameras not yet rolling on them. But Hux watches with great intensity as Ren’s fingers skim the buttons of his uniform.  

Ren’s outfit is not nearly as sharp - an approximation of the former rebellion, shown in a mismatched collection of clothing. A worn leather jacket with the Rebel logo painted over the right breast, sinfully tight pants donned with a cheap imitation of a Corellian bloodstripe, and a leg holster sans fake blaster. 

He leans slightly into Ren’s touch before speaking. “You look a bit too nice to be a captured rebel spy.” 

“I guess you’ll just have to rough me up then.”

Hux would certainly like that - he would like to bend Ren over just like that Togruta had in the video. To force pressure upon him with rough hands, push him down onto his knees and -

“Save it for the vid boys,” Phasma’s calls out, and Hux moves away from Ren, slipping into position for their scene. 

There’s a bit of dialogue, some piss poor attempt at interrogating a prisoner, the dialogue in these vids are always poor quality but this is just a whole new level of disappointing. 

“This calls for advanced interrogation techniques,” Hux says, cringing, even as he says them. He’s been in the business far too long to be handed a script as terrible as this, but arguing with Phasma had been a pointless endeavor. At least he had managed to cut out the bit about the  _ love hammer _ .

“The rebellion will not be broken by the likes of you,” Ren says, lacking any pretense of passion. His lips curl into an approximation of a smirk as their eyes meet. 

“We shall see,” Hux implores a hint of authority in his own voice before stepping forward. 

He strips the cuffed Ren with an expression of detachment. Jerking the leather jacket off to press tight against his bound hands,unbuttoning the over starched white shirt that clings to his chest, snapping open his belt, and tugging his too tight pants down to his knees.

Ren makes a pretty picture, almost like a present, ready to be ravaged. 

An image of the younger, thoroughly debauched Ren that Hux had seen in the holovids comes to mind in an instant, his cock stirring to awareness at the memory.

“Any day now,” Phasma drawls, snapping Hux back to attention.

Ren takes the lull in progress as an opportunity to break from their script.

“Something the matter, General? I thought you were going to interrogate me. Or have you lost your nerve?” 

His hand comes down hard across Ren’s cheek before he can stop himself. That shuts him up, sends his head snapping to the side, but when Ren turns to look back at him there’s fire in those dark eyes.

Hux wants to say  _ fuck the script _ , Ren’s in the perfect position to suck his cock, looking like he desperately needs something between those lips to put him in place. He doesn’t give into the desire, instead pushing Ren down onto the floor. 

“You’ll give me what I want, rebel scum.”

Ren makes a smart remark as Hux removes his own pants some cocksure answer that is far from their dull script. He mocks Hux in a way that should not be as stimulating as it is. 

When he sinks down on Ren a moment later, finally playing the part he is directed to play, he only feels a brief flash of irritation that Ren’s hands cannot be on him. 

\---

Hux’s hands tangle in Ren’s hair, pulling just right to get the mouth around him to moan around his cock. He thrusts his hips forward without restraint, fucking into the mouth so eagerly offered up to him. 

After their last scene, he had been desperate for this, had informed Phasma - in no uncertain terms - that the next script better involve Ren’s lips around his cock. He has to admit, he is pleased with the results.

His hips rock forward again, taking from Ren’s mouth as though it were made simply to be fucked. 

There’s a hand on his ass, a thumb that presses against his rim, still stretched from their earlier activities, and he’s suddenly unable to hold back any longer. The name that falls from his lips is broken and desperate, his eyes falling shut as his orgasm overwhelms him, leaving him leaning limp against the mock medbay bed when he comes back to himself.

At some point someone had called for cut, but he is too far gone to have realized it. Hux struggles to catch his breath, his orgasm having wrecked him so completely, while his sweaty palm tries to find purchase on the surface behind him in order to steady his shaking legs. 

A process that he is failing at.

“Don’t worry, I got you,” Ren’s voice is low, hoarse from the cock. Hux’s cock that had just been down his throat, but Ren’s hands are steady and sure as they pull Hux back onto his feet properly. 

“I think you might have broken me,” Hux says, before he can think enough to stop himself. 

Thankfully, Ren doesn’t make anything of his response, just keeps his steady grip on Hux. “Let’s get drinks.”

“Right,” Hux says with a nod, “You probably want to rinse your mouth, where’s that intern--” he looks around, notices the intern lurking awkwardly to the side, two white robes and bottles of water in his hands, which he offers up quickly to the two of them.

Hux untangles himself from Ren’s grip, in order to accept the robe and slip it on. Ren does the same, though - unlike Hux - he doesn’t bother to tie his robe up. Instead, he lets it fall open, so his flaccid - but still quite large cock - is on prominent display.

“That’s not what I meant,” Ren says.

Hux quickly pulls his gaze away from Ren’s cock, to meet the other man’s gaze head on. If Ren had noticed where his eyes had been moments before he says nothing.

“What’s that?”

“Drinks, I didn’t mean,” he gestures with his still unopened water bottle. “I meant actual drinks, after we clean ourselves up, there’s a club down the street--”

“I don’t like clubbing,” Hux says. 

“A porn star that doesn’t like clubbing, I’m surprised,” Ren says, something like amusement curling on his lips. “A bar then?”

A drink does sound nice, though then again so does a long nap, he’s too sated to think very hard right now.

“Why?”

“Because I just had your cock down my throat and it's customary to buy someone a drink before you give them a quickie,” Ren says, this time the amusement is clear. “That, or I’m just thirsty.”

\---

“What the actual fuck are you wearing,” Hux asks.

He thought the outfits they had to wear for the shoots were bad, but this takes poor fashion sense to a whole new level. Ren wears a tight pair of pants that would have left nothing to the imagination had Hux not already known what was underneath, a chemise crop top with a pair of dark suspenders to complete the look. 

Ren’s outfit said his profession clearly, meanwhile Hux-

“Says the porn star in the beige sweater.”

“My green one was dirty,” Hux replies without inflection. 

Ren doesn’t seem to have anything to say to that, just arches an eyebrow in Hux’s direction before leading the way down the street. They’re in a populated part of the city, buildings reaching up towards the sky, with their lower levels offering all sorts of entertainment.

He sees Ren shoot a lingering glance at some nightclub, before selecting a bar that looks simple enough for Hux’s tastes. It only hits Hux once he is inside, sitting at the bar, and having placed his order, that he has actually been in here before. With another scene partner, but that night had ended much like their day at  _ work  _ had gone. 

Blowjobs in the bar’s fresher. 

Very classy.

He vows not to do that this time, as the bartender sets the brandy he ordered on the counter. 

Ren’s drink is some obnoxious looking blue concoction that has Hux suppressing the urge to cringe.

“So General-”

“Hux,” he offers. “You’ve sucked my cock, you should know my real name.” 

“Hux,” Ren repeats the name, rolling it over on his tongue. Hearing Ren say his name for the first time feels different, like it could be something special, the way he hisses on the  _ x _ , drawing it out for the first time. “They don’t have last names on your planet?”

He rolls his eyes. “Hux is my last name.”

“Then they don’t have--”

“What about you,” Hux cuts him off, redirecting before Ren can push too much. “I refuse to believe any parents would name their son Kylo Ren.”

He brings his drink up to his lips after speaking, but not quick enough that he misses the way Ren’s shoulders tense at Hux’s words, his fingers stopping their lazily movements around the rim of his glass.

“Right,” Ren knocks back his colorful drink pointedly, “We need a new topic.” 

“Weather? Politics? Family history?”

Ren’s expression matches Hux’s feelings on the matter perfectly.

“Alright, work then,” Hux says, for them work is the closest one can get to a safe topic, since they regularly screwed each other for a paycheck. “How’d you get into the industry?”

Instead of answering him, Ren leans across the counter, signalling to their bartender that he needs another. It is only when another obnoxious tumbler of blue drink is placed in front of him that Ren speaks. “You really want to know?”

“I could guess. Probably daddy issues,” Hux says, taking another sip of his drink, “Every porn star has daddy issues.”

It’s meant as a joke, mostly. 

Though he remembers the image of a Ren who looked far too young to be doing the sorts of videos he had done, with men old enough to most certainly be his father and well… Hux understood, everyone had a twinky phase. 

“It’s not a pleasant story,” Ren speaks slowly. “Not good drinking conversation.”

“I’ve seen the videos,” Hux offers.

This lightens Ren’s demeanor a bit. “I’m surprised. Phasma said you were speciesist.”

Hux groans.

He really needs to have a talk with Phasma about what she tells other people about him.

“Actually, she said xenophobic.”

“Doesn’t make it any better,” Hux points out.

He can’t tell if Ren’s shrug is meant to agree or disagree with him.

“Tell me then: what got a young  _ Kylo  _ Ren into porn?”

“A desperate need for credits,” Ren says. “That’s all.”

“That’s not all.”

“No,” Ren agrees, before falling silent. 

Hux finishes his drink and orders another in the time it takes to get Ren speaking again, but when he does it’s worth the wait. 

“I ran away - not from home. They’d already kicked me out of there, sent me away, to this temple--”

“So what, you were some kind of monk?”

“Something like that.”

“Monk to a porn star, very classy,” Hux replies. “They make you take a vow of chastity?”

Ren makes a rude gesture in his direction, which is confirmation enough.

“I hated it there,” he continues. “And well, I knew how to fly - my f-father--” Ren flounders over the word, “He was a smuggler. Might still be. I thought I could fuck off from the temple, steal one of the transports there, make a go at things my own way.” 

“I knew it was daddy issues.”

Another rude gesture, very original. 

“Needless to say, it didn’t work out. I ended up low on credits in need of a quick job. Thought I could get work in a mine or something on some Outer Rim planet, but next thing I know I’m being offered a job. Said they could put me in holovids. I don’t know what I thought - that planet’s a cesspool of sin and sand - but one thing led to another, and well, I’m good at it. Not sure I’m good at anything else.”

“Cheers to that,” Hux says, raising a glass for Ren to clank up against his. 

It’s all he can think to do. He isn’t used to people unloading on him, he doesn’t have many friends other than Phasma - who certainly didn’t count - and normally coworkers liked to keep things more casual. Sure, you may get intimate with someone at work, but that was just a job. Getting emotionally involved with someone who fucked him wasn’t a concept Hux had ever even considered, yet Ren - Ren had divulged it all so easily, and now sat there looking relieved. Had he ever unloaded like that for anyone else? Or was Hux special?

Thankfully he doesn’t have to think about what else to say, because a moment later Ren is hesitantly raising his glass to join Hux in his mock toast. The two of them proceeding to down what remains of their drinks.

“So,” Ren drawls, after wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, “What about you then?”

“Daddy issues.” 

Ren’s laugh is startling. It’s a deep and altogether unpleasant sound, as if he is not used to laughing, and therefore has made no move to ever cultivate the sound. It grates on Hux’s mind - but it’s genuine and honest. 

Honesty is rare in their line of work. 

\---

“I got your care package,” Hux tells the holo before him, holding up a plain brown box so that the sensor can read it in his hands. The woman projected on the holo in front of him lights up at the sight, her eyes crinkling at the edges, making her look just as he remembered from his childhood. 

“I’m so glad, sweetie,” it’s a soft coo. Her accent is clipped core, an accent that Hux spent many years trying to lose. 

There’s a lot of his past he has tried to forget, to brush the lines that they had set out for his life until they were too blurred to see. 

As far as Hux is concerned it’s their fault that he’s like this. Maybe not his mother, who worries about him even now and sends monthly care packages halfway across the galaxy. But his father, the die hard Imperial who somehow hasn’t managed to actually  _ die  _ with the rest of them. Who, instead, clung to his soiled legacy, tried to restart the Stormtrooper academy on his own, only to be shut down by a New Republic that had been dead set on stamping out any hint of the Empire’s lingering influence.

Which had left Hux years later carrying the weight and name of a man rotting in some Republic prison, unable to get a decent job when every application for public service had a question that asked which side of the war his family stood.

Porn was the only option he had left.

It  helped, in the end, that he is not only to  very good at it, but a bit of an exhibitionist. 

When he’d told Ren ‘daddy issues’, he hadn’t been entirely false. 

His mother is still talking on the screen, talking about the cat treats she’d packed for Millicent and the medicinal lube for his  _ proclivities _ , all in the same breath. When she suddenly stops, those green eyes that he inherited narrowing as she takes in his features.

“What is it,” he asks, when he realizes that she has stopped speaking.

“You look happier than usual, that’s all.” 

Instinctively his mind flashes back to the night before - to drinks with Ren. He can’t explain why that is the first thought that comes into his mind, yet it feels right.

He’s not lying when he tells her, “Yes, mum, I’m happy.”

\---

It sort of becomes a thing. 

They fuck, semi-regularly. For money and with a camera crew telling them exactly how to position their bodies. It’s awkward, yet somehow enjoyable.

Then afterwards, they drink. So often that the bartender knows their names, slides a tumbler of brandy Hux’s way and something obnoxiously bright colored Ren’s way.

And that’s it - no bathroom blow jobs, no emotional conversations.

Weeks pass without him even noticing it, weeks that turn into months.

He imagines sometimes that this is what it must be like to have a friend, to have someone that just  _ gets  _ him, that understands sometimes the world isn’t easy but doesn’t bother to dwell on it.

If he feels lighter, happier even, after going out with Ren, Hux just blames it on the alcohol still running through his system.

\---

Hux never usually feels the need to touch himself. With a job like his, it almost seems like a waste to spend his spare time with his hand around his cock. And yet, when the feeling arises so suddenly, almost overwhelming him, he cannot force his pants down quick enough. 

He’d been intending to critique himself, as he often did with his own vids, but this time critique is the last thing on his mind.

Instead, it’s the image of Ren slowly opening him up that consumes his thoughts. As Hux watches the vid, he can almost feel the phantom touch of Ren’s fingers against his hole, a memory that is almost too real to bear. 

His grip on his cock is far too tight, burning unpleasantly, because he hadn’t thought to bring lube out into the kitchen when he turned on the vid. Why would he? This had never happened before.

Hux struggles in vain to remember the last time he touched himself without being paid to do it.

Ren.

The last time was right after he’d first met Ren nearly two months prior, when he’d watched the highlights reel of his new partner's past exploits, and now here he was again, reduced to a similar state of desperation because of Kylo  _ Fucking  _ Ren.

When he comes, it's so intense he nearly whites out. It is also, coincidentally, timed to match the second the Ren on his holo finally reaches his orgasm and lets out a string of desperate moans that echo in Hux’s head for hours after.

\---

He would like to say that the moment he realized just how much Ren meant to him was a poetic one. That it did not involve a dick being halfway down his throat and cameras pointed in his direction.

He was not that lucky.

The realization that what he feels for Ren is no longer strictly platonic is followed by a second, even more sudden realization that he cannot do this anymore. These scenes have become so much more than work for him.

Hux comes back to himself, or at least tries to, and it’s then that everything gets muddled. 

Ren’s cock is still down his throat.

He’s stopped moving at some point, he can hear the concerned shiftings of the camera crew, even Ren’s grip on his hair is slacking, though his partner is unwilling to break character until Hux makes a move. 

He pinches at the skin of Ren’s thigh, their signal for a reprieve in scenes such as these. In return, Ren jerks his hand away from Hux’s hair as though he has been burned. 

The second he is free of Ren’s grip, he pulls away, putting as much space between them as possible.

Whatever character Ren had been trying to hold onto is gone, concern clear on his features, a look that only intensifies when Hux remembers their safeword and says, “Alderaan,” all in a desperate rush.

A lot of things happen after that. 

Some intern comes forward with a robe for him, another with a bottle of cold water. Ren is apologizing repeatedly,worried that he might have gone too far with the scene. The lights are dimmed. Cameras stop rolling.

Hux notices none of that, too caught up in his heart pounding unbearably against his chest, and his lungs which refuse to pull in any sort of air.

Dimly, words begin to slip through the fog in his head, Phasma’s voice barking orders, her face swarming into his view as she crouches down before him.

“You’re having a panic attack,” Phasma says. 

Once the words are registered, it clicks into place. He knows this. He knows that he has an anxiety disorder, but it hadn’t acted up in years. Never at work. It is this awareness that helps calm him down; that and Phasma’s voice steady as she counts his breathing with him, forcing him to regulate the sudden onset of panic. 

By the time his heart stops pounding so loudly, the world has managed to slow down, everyone backed off to give him space. Except, of course, for Phasma who has helped to calm him down, and Ren -

Ren, who at some point had shrugged a bathrobe on, but now sits atop their set piece, that horror struck look still on his face, that one that speaks so clearly of guilt.

He doesn’t understand, how could he? That it’s not what they were doing that caused Hux’s attack, but rather who they are.

Hux looks at Ren when he speaks, though the question is for their director, “Can I have the rest of the day off?”

“You can have the week off,” Phasma says, “I’ll find Ren another partner, or reschedule the shoot.” 

Ren’s face scrunches up in a look that matches Hux’s feelings on her suggestion of a new partner for Ren.

“That won’t be necessary, I’ll be fine tomorrow,”  _ Hopefully _ .

“I’m sorry,” Ren says, the words forced out in a rush. He is not the type of person who is used to saying such things, but it’s clear that he means them. 

Hux shrugs as if to say  _ no problem  _ though he’s uncertain if it comes off that way. He’s been told that his shrugs are unbearably vague. 

Instead, he offers the only explanation that he can give. “I have an anxiety disorder.”

Admitting that is somehow easier than admitting that he might just be in love with Ren.

\---

He normally hates the studio showers. 

The studio’s hot water never holds up, leaving him with a choice to either take a shower that will turn cold after barely a minute, or to opt for the more efficient sonic shower.

Any other day, it would be a quick sonic. But after having to safeword out of a scene, after having the closest thing to a fully blown anxiety attack in years, a cold shower is just what he needs. The water gives him an excuse to linger under the spray, to scrub at himself with anxious hands until his skin feels as raw as his emotional state. 

It’s only then, when the spray stings his skin, that Hux steps out from the shower, quickly toweling off and throwing himself back into the clothing he had arrived at the studio in. He forgoes the hair drier, instead letting his hair stick down to his head in a messy array. 

He should have known better than to assume it would be easy to slip back to his apartment now.

“Nice sweater,” Ren says, in some pathetic attempt at a casual greeting, “You look good in green.”

It’s a little comment, nothing significant, and yet it feels like a punch to the gut.

Ren is reaching out to him. Ren, who must have lingered in the studio’s lobby for at least an extra hour waiting for Hux to show up. Ren, who is currently staring at him with not-so-thinly veiled concern. 

He says, “Fuck off, Ren,” because it’s better than admitting how much Ren’s hint of concern means to him. 

Ren is unperturbed by this, “Drinks? I’ll buy.”

Drinks, with Ren. No way that is happening. Not now that he’s aware of his feelings, and isn’t certain he can trust his drunk self not to admit them.

“I’m good.”

“Hux.” 

Ren doesn’t try to hide his concern this time. 

He shoots Ren a glare, and is met with one just as sharp in return.

It’s Hux that looks away first, using the opportunity to try to slip past Ren. He’s stopped by Ren’s arm in his way, and he would duck underneath if that wasn’t so very uncivilized.

Ren wanted to talk about this - about what happened - that much was clear. And apparently he wasn’t about to let it go. 

“I just want to go home, Ren, for fuck’s sake just let me go home.”

The arm blocking his path falters. 

“Let me make sure you get home safe,” Ren says, though his voice lilts up hesitantly like a question at the end.

“I had an anxiety attack, I’m not a fucking invalid.”

“I never said you were,” Ren insists. “I just-- Let me walk you home, we don’t even have to talk.” 

Hux finally relents. Nodding his head once, and watching as Ren steps back finally to allow him to pass. 

The walk back to his place is completely silent. 

Hux refuses to say anything to Ren, and the other man clearly knows better than to push, as he walks beside Hux. Hux barely realizes that Ren is leading the way until he’s nearly home. There’s a part of Hux that feels as though he should be concerned that Ren knows where he lives, but another part of him is too worn down from earlier to ask.

He says, “This is me,” when they arrive, even though he is certain that Ren knows that.

Judging by the small nod of Ren’s head, his suspicions are all but confirmed. 

“Hux, I-”

“Don’t,” Hux cuts him off before he can start to apologize. “I told you, it’s nothing, I have an anxiety disorder. I’ll go see a mind healer later this week, it’s not-- you didn’t do anything wrong.” 

In fact, it was the opposite of that. Ren had done everything right. Falling for him had been inevitable in hindsight.

“Sorry.”

“Didn’t I just say not to-”

Ren cuts him off with a groan. The pitiful look that he had been sporting ever since Hux safeworded slips away at once. “Just let me, okay? I fucked up, I should’ve sensed that you were having a hard time. I got lost in the scene. It happens a lot, and - before you tell me that it’s unprofessional, believe me I know. The thing is-- I just-- it’s you.”

“It’s  _ me _ ,” he repeats, staring at Ren in disbelief. 

Nothing that Hux hears is making much sense. The notion that Ren should have been able to tell when the anxiety attack hit Hux so suddenly was absurd, and of course they got into their scenes it was their job, it’s not like he--

“I have feelings for you, and I let them blind me, I hurt you, so I--”

“You what?”

Hux could almost swear he had heard Ren wrong, that this entire conversation is a figment of his imagination - that is until Ren repeats himself, “I have feelings for you.” 

Hearing it a second time doesn’t make it easier to process. 

Ren’s still talking, something about being concerned, and slowly realizing that their relationship wasn’t just about work, but Hux can barely keep it all straight. His ears are ringing, Ren’s words looping through his head. 

Eventually, when he does manage to speak, it’s only to ask, “How long?”

“A few weeks back, when we did the shoot with the glitter.”

He’d spent hours scrubbing glitter out of his skin, that shoot seared into his memory forever because of that reason alone. They’d fucked, he’d sparkled, there’d been drinks - nothing that really stood out. The fact that  _ that  _ was the moment when Ren realized his feelings is mind boggling, not just because it was an unremarkable day for Hux, but because it was weeks ago.

“We could’ve been doing this weeks ago.”

He distantly registers Ren questioning, “Doing what,” but the words are swallowed a moment later when Hux crosses the foot of space between them to tug Ren into a kiss that is unlike any of the ones they’ve had on screen. 

It’s soft and sweet, the sort of kiss that says, ‘ _ Finally,’ _ with just a press of lips. 

“Do you want to come inside,” Hux says, when he pulls back. “I can make you a cup of caf?”

Caf is the last thing Hux wants, but if it gets Ren in the door it’ll be worth it. In the end he needn’t have bothered with the pretense, Ren sees through it all too easily. 

“Sure you don’t have a holo you need me to fix? A rebel to interrogate? A kitchen counter to defile?”

“Well, I do have a kitchen counter, but I normally save that for the second date.” 

“Force, Hux-- you’re going to be the death of me, I swear.” 

“Maybe that was the plan.”

One would think that - for two people who have sex for a living - they would be better at this. 

That stumbling through Hux’s apartment doing their best to undress each other would be a form of art. Sweaters would be easily pulled over heads, kisses broken only for an instant. Hands would rove over each other’s skin with certainty and determination.

Instead they stumble over each other, trip over their feet, so desperate for one another that stopping to think something through seems impossible. 

Hux considers it a small miracle when they both make it to his bed intact. 

He lets Ren push him down into the sheets, he lets Ren take control of the moment. 

There’s something special about it. The first time they’re naked together in an actual  _ bed _ , the first time there isn’t cameras filming them. 

“Actually, I prefer to be on top,” Hux says, stopping the hand moving towards his ass. 

“You bottom in all your scenes,” Ren says, but he doesn’t pull his hand away.

“I have to keep my work and my personal life separate somehow,” Hux insists. “Is this going to be a deal breaker?”

He knows that Ren has bottomed before, he’s seen the videos. Seen him take it from a Twi’lek or a Mon Calamari or even in one instance a very well endowed protocol droid, but this is different. This isn’t a scene, this isn’t the job, nobody is paying them to be here, this is the two of them in bed together because they wanted to be.

Somehow that makes all the difference. 

Ren kisses him, instead of answering right away. A soft, slow kiss, just like the one that they had shared outside his door. Intimate and gentle in a way Hux could scarcely believe kisses could be.

When they pull back for air, they barely move an inch apart. 

Hux can feel Ren’s lips move against his as he says, “I want you to take me.”

He’s been waiting for this since their first meeting. When they shift positions, so Hux is on top and Ren is spread out on the sheets beneath him, he can’t help the feeling of pure satisfaction that rolls through him.

He could almost come from  the notion of Ren offering himself willingly.

Thankfully he’s saved from making a fool of himself by coming so soon when Ren says, “Do you have lube?”

“I’m a porn star, is that really even a question?”

Ren shrugs.

Leaving him there in order to grab the lube - the one from his fucking  _ care package  _ \- takes an almost herculean effort. But it’s worth it when he returns to the sight of Ren sprawled out, anticipation clear and welcoming on his features. 

“It’s been a while, since anyone’s--” Ren stops, shakes his head a bit. “Go slow?”

He almost wants to ask  _ when _ , to know how long it’sbeen since Ren allowed someone to take him. From the way he spoke - and the blush rising up his chest and to his cheeks - Hux can only assume it’s been a while. 

[In the end, he decides not to ask, instead spending time making sure that his fingers are thoroughly coated with lube, before pressing them inside of Ren.](http://67.media.tumblr.com/95849b69b8a526a15b41bbc06e729659/tumblr_o861x9PJPE1tl5sn2o1_1280.png)

Ren had told the truth, he’s tight, tight enough that Hux has no choice, but to slowly finger him open, spreading the two fingers inside of him until he’s able to add a third. Once the third finger enters him, Hux moves his fingers with purpose, curling them ever so slightly to brush against a part of Ren that has a moan spilling from his lips. 

It’s a true moan, not the ones they practiced for the cameras, but rather one that is almost shamefully restrained. 

He crooks his fingers the same way, just to hear that sound once more, before slipping free of Ren’s body. 

Ren makes a noise at the loss, his lips forming a pout, a pout that Hux cannot resist kissing off of him. 

It’s not a deep kiss, just a quick brush of lips, that Hux wants desperately to intensify. Instead he pulls back, so that he can rest his head on Ren’s shoulder, concentrating on moving his cock into position. 

Ren is tight, almost unbearably. Hux doesn’t move until that nearly unending pressure turns into pleasure. Not until Ren, carding his fingers through Hux’s hair to move their lips back together, mutters, “Move,” before kissing him once more.

He cannot deny Ren this.

He would not want to.

When they move together it is slow and gentle, a push and pull that drags out endlessly. Not for cameras, but for each other. Both of them so lost in the sensation of being together, of the closeness of their bodies, that there is no need to speed things up.

Hux could live forever in this moment, if only Ren would let him.

\---

He isn’t exactly sure what the protocol is when one’s bed partner stays the night.

The rare times that Hux slept with someone outside of work, he’d always slipped out before the sun rose. He would make his walk of shame before the rest of the world got up, and then refused to speak to his one night stand ever again. 

This is admittedly far more difficult when he’s taken someone back to  _ his  _ place, and when that person is Ren. 

Just slipping out of bed was difficult enough. He wanted to linger there and watch the steady rise and fall of Ren’s chest as he lay against the sheets. He still can’t believe that last night happened, that his feelings actually cumulated into something successful, something that could almost be considered happy. 

As close to happily ever after as a porn star could get.

He hides out in the kitchen, getting out his customary bowl of cereal and turning his holo on to the news, simply for something to do. He’s mostly ignoring it. His eyes lock on the door to his bedroom, waiting for the inevitable moment when it slips open, baring Ren to him.

Ren, dressed in naught more than a bedsheet wrapped expertly around his waist. 

"Cereal?"

"Not what you were expecting?" Hux asks. “I can try cooking. I suppose normally people cook for their guests.” 

Ren snorts.

“You mentioned something last night about a caf?”

Hux nods his head, slipping from his seat to grab one of his caf mugs. They all match, white with three blue lines across the bottom of the mugs.

“You’re the most well adjusted porn star I’ve ever met.”

‘You say that like it’s an insult,” Hux replies, handing the mug to Ren. 

He watches as Ren’s fingers curl around the mug, though he makes no move to drink it. Instead, he stares down at the dark liquid, speaking once more. “Matching platewear, insane levels of organization, and I swear I saw a cat this morning.”

“That’d be Millicent.” 

“Millicent,” Ren repeats, a hint of laughter in his voice. "I expected you to have some sort of vice; drink, smoke--"

Hux wrinkles his nose at that, "I work a job that requires me to be in peak physical condition at all times. I might have enjoyed a smoke once or twice before, but if I'm going to be fucked on a daily basis, I need every breath I have."

“So you indulge in matching caf mugs and imported pets instead?”

“Sometimes I watch the news.” 

Ren lets out one of his harsh unpleasant laughs at that, somehow Hux finds himself charmed regardless of the grating sound. When he settles back into his seat, Ren follows in suit, taking the other chair at the table. 

He only notices something is amiss when Ren - who had been making some joke about watching the news - freezes mid-sentence, his eyes locked on the holovid.

Hux follows Ren’s gaze to the news where discussion about the Chancellor’s re-election coming up takes over any other topic. The Senator turned War-General turned Chancellor has always been a topic of interest for the news stations - though Hux personally felt that the amount of time spent on Chancellor Organa is just excessive. But that doesn’t warrant Ren’s horrified look. 

“Here let me change it,” Hux says, reaching for the controls.

Before he can move to do so the holo snaps off.

“The hell--” he says, turning look at Ren, whose hand is stretched out before him, pointing towards the holo, a dark, dangerous look on his face. “What was that?”

Ren doesn’t say anything, his hand falling down to his lap.

“We should get ready for work,” Ren says, stiffly. “Or I do. If you still can't--”

“I can do my fucking job, Ren. What I want to know is how you just did that.”

“I used the controls.”

“No, you didn't,” Hux insists, though any other alternative makes no sense. He'd heard of other species with telekinetic powers, but normally they looked less human, and the only alternative was-- 

“Maybe you do need to see a mind healer after all.”

“Oh, fuck you, Ren.”

Just like that Ren’s stiff tone disappears a small smile on his face. “Later. First, I have to  _ fuck you _ .”

\---

This time when he goes down on Ren, finishing the scene that had left him floundering the day before - had it really only been a day? It felt like a lifetime to Hux - he does so without any sort of hesitance, without any restraint.

When he moves it is no longer for the cameras recording them, but instead for the man above him who - remarkably - feels the same way as he does. 

If their scenes had been quality before they are at a whole new level now, as if Hux is touching infinity with each movement, as if each instance is a peak that they would never be able to reach again. 

Feeling Ren come undone under his ministrations brings back the image of him the night before, spread out across Hux’s sheets, finally taking as much as he had given before. The memory of that night, and the possibility of nights to come, pushes him too close to the edge.

He comes untouched, before being directed to, unable to hold back any longer. 

Ren follows him mere seconds later.

\---

When the shoot is over, Hux says, “Come back home with me tonight?” 

His heart nearly stalling in anticipation, in the wait between when he asks the question, only to start up again moments later when Ren gives a jerky nod of his head before saying, “Of course.”

He asks again the next night, and the night after that, until he stops having to ask. 

\---

He leads with, “So you quit being a Jedi to become a porn star,” and sets the mood for the scene in an instant. Hux had done his research, plenty of it, on the holonet after Ren would pass out from their encounters. The answers he was greeted with weren’t as surprising as he expected they would be. 

Instead, Hux is left with a sense of things finally making sense. 

Ren’s glare across the set is harsh. 

Clearly, he hadn’t been expecting this confrontation, maybe had even blissfully hoped that Hux would’ve forgotten all about it. 

Ren’s dressed in some gaudy orange flight suit, which lays wrinkled on his form. A stark contrast to the deep grey of his mock Imperial uniform. 

His features hold none of that cocky demeanor fit for the role he’s playing. Instead his eyes seem to have turned a darker shade, as he shoots a harsh glare across the set, “How the hells did you--”

“That was the Force, right? What you did to my holo,” Hux says, crossing the space between them. He’s dropped his voice to a more private level, lest the crew prepared to shoot their scene overhear them. 

Despite this, Ren still remains tense.

“Stop talking,” it’s an angry growl, accompanied by another death glare, before Ren turns on his heel and makes a beeline for Phasma.

Hux presses his fingernails into his palm. Perhaps here hadn’t been the best place for the confrontation, but there was no way Hux was going to have this at his place when they could be doing much more exciting things. While he had expected Ren to be startled, he hadn’t expected the anger. 

Whatever Ren is saying to Phasma is too low for Hux to hear, and over quickly Ren returns to his position on set, and the cameras start to rolling. 

This time it’s Hux’s turn to play the captured prisoner, a reversal of a video of theirs that had become popular in the weeks since its posting. Hux is the one bound, pushed down onto his knees with cuffs holding his arms back. 

Ren’s still angry with him, the lines losing any hint of the cocky tone their script assigned him. nstead, they’re delivered in an icy tone that sends a shiver up Hux’s spine. 

The scene moves quickly from there, following the script until it just  _ doesn’t _ . 

He lets out a startled noise as Ren jerks him to his feet. This wasn’t part of the plan. He was supposed to suck Ren, say some more absurd lines, and then get taken against the mock prisoner bed. 

Not  _ this _ . 

His indignant noise when Ren pull his pants down isn’t an act. 

“What the kriff are--”

“Now, now, General. be a good soldier, lay back and think of the Empire.” 

He jerks in Ren’s grasp. 

“Don’t make this more difficult than it has to be.”

“Don’t you--” 

The interrogation chair that Ren had been perched on as the scene began is in the perfect location for the cameras to catch what happens next. As Ren slips down into his seat, and tugs Hux over his lap, his bare ass is easily captured in the frame. 

Just as it easily captures that hand the swings down to slap sharply at his exposed flesh. 

The gasp Hux lets out manages to be closer to a moan than a noise of displeasure. Suitable for the scene, but still surprising when he finds it escaping his lips. He’s enjoying this, despite it being not in the script and unexpected, he finds himself arching up, as Ren brings his hand down a third time. 

“Let’s see how much you can endure, General.”

\---

“Sorry,” Ren says, as soon as they are safely inside Hux’s apartment,  “How did you figure it out?”. A part of him hadn’t even wanted to welcome Ren over - not after how he had behaved during their scene, breaking the script without telling him ahead of time. 

Instead, when Ren asked if he could still come over, Hux had just shrugged his shoulders, both wanting and not wanting Ren there. 

“Let me make it up to you,” Ren says, steering Hux into the bedroom. ‘

He lets Ren push him back into the sheets, like this is any other scene of theirs. He’s thankful to have his still raw flesh pressed against his cool sheets, though he knows the sheets won’t remain cool for long, not with what Ren intends to do.

“Let me help you take these off.” 

After a nod of his head, Ren moves forward, slowly tugging off Hux’s clothes. His fingers are soft and comforting as they brush across his flesh. So different from earlier.

When he finishes Hux, he does himself, quicker this time, and Hux lets out an amused noise at Ren’s eagerness. 

Ren kisses him once they're both nude, and Hux opens his mouth to welcome the kiss, his earlier reservations slipping away.

“Let me take care of you,” Ren says, pulling back slightly, “Let me--”

“Yes,” he answers, instinctively, automatically, anything to make Ren move.

And move he does.

He watches enraptured, as Ren slicks himself up, his fingers darting behind himself out of Hux’s line of sight in order to breach his own body. Hux focuses not on those fingers, but on the face before him. He focuses on the way Ren’s eyes slip shut, giving himself into a private pleasure, one that is not an act put on for the cameras or even for Hux, but is simply for  _ himself _ . 

“You’re beautiful.” 

“I’m a porn star,” Ren replies, a little breathlessly, “It’s in the job description.”

“Is that right?” Hux drawls.

He doesn’t get an answer from Ren, instead Ren adjusts his position over Hux, removing his fingers in order to use that hand to brace himself above Hux. 

A part of him wants to dart upwards, to secure Ren’s lips in a kiss. Another part of him is willing to just lay in the sheets and see what comes of this. In the end, he doesn’t get a chance to do anything, because Ren moves quickly, sinking down on Hux’s cock as if he belongs there. 

The pressures seems almost too much in an instant, tighter than he had expected, but warm and welcoming. 

It takes him longer than he would like to admit to come back to himself, but when he does all he can manage to say is, “Fucking move.” 

Ren lets out one of those awful laughs of his, undertoned with pleasure, before he finally does.

\---

It takes Hux a week to feel comfortable bringing up the subject again, and this time he makes sure that they’re not at work. 

“Okay,” Hux says, swirling his drink around, “Tell me you've never once considered using your  _ powers  _ during a scene.”

“Never,” Ren insists.

“You could tie me up without using any restraints--”

“I could order you onto your knees if I wanted and you'd go down whether you were willing or not,” Ren says. 

It's supposed to be a warning, Hux can sense that much, but it has the exact opposite effect on him.

“You’re really getting off on that for Force’s sake,” Ren hisses, voice low enough that in the din of the bar only Hux can hear him.

“I’m a paid exhibitionist, you’re honestly surprised?” 

Ren rolls his eyes rather than answering, an expression that looks excessively dramatic on his features. Normally, Hux would find it off putting, but at this moment he could care less about how Ren contorts his face.

“If you won’t do it for a scene, then what about just with me?”

\---

“Remember our safeword,” Ren says. 

He still looks anxious, but it’s falling away. 

The idea of using the Force - of using these mysterious gifts of his - is making him anxious, that much is clear. The fact that he’s willing to set that aside for Hux feels like a high honor. Perhaps it is.

“All you have to do is think it, I’ll be listening this time, not like--”

“ _ Think _ it?” Hux cuts him off with a questioning tone, better that than going into the other discussion once more. 

“I’m sort of telepathic, not-- I can’t read your every thought, but surface ones, projected ones, or even just feelings, they’re clear,” Ren shrugs. “With better training I might have been able to, but obviously I never finished.”

“Traded in magical abilities for daily orgasms.”

“Basically.”

“Is that why we’re so in sync?” Hux asks, “More so than I’ve been with any other partner.”

Ren shrugs. 

“You’re like this with everyone then--”

“No.” this time Ren cuts him off. 

A kiss follows his words, soft and sweet, the sort of kiss that they would never share on the camera, but here - in the privacy of Hux’s bedroom - is readily given. 

When he pulls back with reluctance, leaving only an inch of space between their lips. “Never anyone else.” 

This time it is Hux that surges up towards him, pulls Ren to him. He’s not as soft with his kiss, he puts purpose in it instead, bruising, desperate in his want to see what Ren can do to him. He pushes, despite the fact that there is no need to push between them, and is rewarded by being restrained with invisible hands.

When they part it is not by Ren pulling back, but Hux falling back into the sheets, pushed there by restraints that he cannot see, his muscles locking in place laying himself bare for Ren’s eyes. 

Hux preens under the attention. 

“You’re going to fuck me,” it’s not so much a question or request, but Ren understands him clearly enough.

“I know you prefer to top here, but logistically--”

“Logistically, I want you to fuck me.”

That earns him a pleasured groan. 

“You might come to regret that,” Ren says. 

“I doubt it.” 

No sooner do the words escape his lips before he feels pressure against his hole. Barely there, a faint press, like Ren’s fingers on him, except that can’t be right, Ren’s hands are gently carding through his hair. 

“How--” he starts then stops.

The  _ Force _ , right.

“It’s a shame all you Jedi are supposed to be celibate,” Hux says, still maintaining a cocky tone. He’s goading Ren on.

Ren takes the bait, quips, “I am no Jedi,” before invisible fingers pierce Hux’s body. The stretch is smoother than when Ren, or the technicians at the studio, loosen him up. His body gradually dilating in response to things outside of his control. 

When those invisible fingers press against his prostate, Hux cannot help gasping out, and trying to surge against his Force bonds. 

“Patience,” Ren chides. 

“I don’t--” more pressure unbearably so, “Fuck me-- Ren, fuck me.”

Ren obliges, after what feels like an obscenely long time. The pressure leaves his body, only to be replaced by the blunt head of Ren’s cock against his hole. 

This much is familiar. Ren taking him. Though the rest of his body seems to be stretched too thin, invisible hands ghosting across his skin, setting fires in their wake. Hux thrashes against the bonds still holding him down. 

When Ren’s hand - his actual flesh and blood one, not the facsimiles made up by the Force - settles on Hux’s cock, he nearly comes right then and there. Falling into the void that had been right before him, ever since Ren first used the Force in his bed.

In the end it’s the Force that pushes him over the edge. A ghost of a hand settling tight on his throat, silencing the last moan as it slips from his throat.

\---

They’re in Hux’s kitchen, because Ren refused to let him sleep following  _ that _ . 

Concern that is clear on Ren’s features when Hux asks again if Ren would ever consider using the Force during their scenes. 

If he had hoped that their mind blowing sex would be enough to change Ren’s mind, he is quickly proven wrong. 

“I’m not letting them own that part of me,” Ren says finally, voice tight. “They’d want me to use it in all my scenes, and I can’t-- I-- I lose myself sometimes. When I use the Force it’s so easy to forget to be Ren, to slip back into who I was before, and I’m not going back down that path.” 

He didn’t get it. 

Not really.

Hux had given everything to the studio, given everything to his career, and he isn’t ashamed of that. It isn’t just that he is an exhibitionist with no real job prospects. Hux had been offered other jobs in the past, he’d just never considered any of them. Didn’t have any interest other than what he was doing. Never had.

Meanwhile Ren-- 

Ren is running away from his demons. Hux had known, somewhere in the back of his mind that Ren is damaged goods, carefully patched back together, and pretending he isn’t broken, but he had plenty of his own demons and plenty of qualms about what they were doing. 

“What about an amateur vid,” Hux asks, selfishly, because he wants this. He wants to be able to see himself as Ren takes him with the Force. “Just between the two of us, we don’t have to leak it, I’d just like to have one. For me.”

Regardless of whether Ren wants to or not, Hux knows he’s going to leak the video. 

Fooling Ren into thinking otherwise feels almost wrong. 

His momentary guilt grows when Ren nods and agrees, “Just for us.”

\---

Getting the equipment from the studio is easy once he tells Phasma in loose terms what he’s filming. No mention of the Force, but of something  _ domestic  _ instead. He can see the credit symbols in her eyes when she nods and all but throws the recording equipment at him. 

“It’s not too late to change your mind,” Hux says, hoping Ren won’t, as he sets up the camera. 

“No, I’ll do it,” Ren assures him, from his position lying against the bedsheets. “For you.” 

Those two little words make all the difference in the galaxy. 

\---

He waits until Ren leaves the next morning to leak the video, sending it first to Phasma, under the pretense of editing, knowing that she will know what to do next. There’s three days until their next shoot, three days which would normally have felt too long, but in this case seems just right. 

More than enough time for Ren to get over himself.

It doesn’t take nearly that long for everything to do downhill.

In less than twenty-four hours his world turns upside down as he’s petting Millicent, eating a dinner of sugary cereal, and watching the holonews.

The headline confused him at first.

_ Long Presumed Dead Son of Chancellor Organa, Forced into Sex Industry at a Young Age. _

His first thought is disbelief, as the reporters speak. He expects to see some kid on screen that had been captured by Hutts on the Outer Rim, only to be faced with the picture of a young boy in ill fitting Jedi robes, a boy that looked far too familiar.

A coincidence. 

That’s all it could be.

There was no way  _ Ren  _ was  _ Ben Organa-Solo _ . 

He’s able to reassure himself of that until the reporters fade away and a video that Hux knows far too well - having participated in it and just recently sent it off to Phasma - comes on up. Any humiliated pride he might have felt for making Republic news is squashed as he listens to what’s being reported on.

A Force-sensative porn star, revealed to be the Chancellor’s son, is now finally safe and reunited with his family.  

He’s hardly even surprised when the anxiety and panic rolls in, unable to stop the attack as it quickly overwhelms him. No amount of regulating his breathing, or pinching at himself can stop the sheer panic and fear from overwhelming him at the notion of never seeing Ren again.

\---

He calls the studio to cancel his shoot. He’s mentally incapable after spending the past twenty-four hours since he saw the news on the holo in a state of near constant anxiety. 

Phasma isn’t even slightly surprised, though he does startle a bit when she stops to ask, “Are you okay?”

Hux grits out, “Fine,” already reaching forward to end the call.

But not before she asks, “Have you spoken to him?”

\---

He goes for a run, because he needs some way to escape his anxiety. Some way to escape the holonews which still happily reports on  _ Ben’s  _ sob story. A boy stolen away from the Jedi temple, unable to get back, and forced into porn in order to survive.

It’s almost laughable.

He can’t imagine anyone forcing Ren to do anything - other than maybe forcing him off to Jedi school - no, if Ren didn’t want to do something he didn’t. There’sno reason that if Ren wanted to go home, he couldn’t have just holoed his famous mother and had this all settled. 

They were on the same fucking planet, after all. 

Hux pounds his feet against the ground with more effort than necessary as he runs, pain shooting up from the soles of his feet. The pain helps to ground him in the moment, to keep him moving forward. With each step it is easier to forget about Ren.

Ren, who won’t return his holos. 

Ren, who is apparently the long lost son of the Chancellor.

Ren, who made Hux fall in love far too easily.

Ren, who is apparently waiting outside Hux’s apartment.

“Fuck off.” 

The words come easy to him, channeling the anger that he’d been building up since he saw the holonews about Ren. 

Ren looks different than usual. His dark hair is in some loosely braided crown around his head, and his clothing looks like it costs a small fortune and might even be made of  _ actual  _ silk. It strikes Hux that Ren looks the part of long lost Aldereraanian royalty. 

With that realization comes even more anger.

“We need to talk.”

“The hell we do,” Hux says roughly, moving to step past Ren, only to be stopped by Ren’s arm on his shoulder.

When Hux flinches away from his touch, Ren removes his hand slowly.

“Go away,  _ Ben _ .”

This time it’s Ren’s turn to look as though he has been struck. His expressions is plain to see. Shock, that fades into anger.

Good, they’re both angry, this should be easier.

“I didn’t think it was true at first,” Hux says, unable to stop himself once he has begun. “I thought there was no way you could really be  _ this _ . That you could lie to me so easily and--”

“You’re the one that leaked the vid,” Ren points out. 

Hux refuses to take the blame for everything that has happened since then. He may have leaked the video, but this is so much more than that. This is Ren hiding who he was, from Hux, but also from the entire world, and then for lying in order to what? To advance his mother’s campaign?

He doesn’t realize he’s saying all of this out loud until Ben says. “Parts of it were true.” 

“Well great, good for you, because you’ve made me look like the terrible porn star that you were  _ forced  _ to have sex with to survive. So now if you’ll excuse me, Ben--”

“Stop calling me that.”

“It’s your name, isn’t it?”

Clearly Ren doesn’t have an answer to that one, and Hux takes the opportunity to move past him and finally key open the door to his apartment, fully intending to leave Ren out there for the foreseeable future. 

It seems Ren has a similar idea, because as the door slips open he speaks up. “I don’t think we should see each other for a while.” 

Hux doesn’t turn around. Refuses to look at Ren, even if it might be his last chance. He knows he’ll break if he turns around, there’s already growing pressure behind his eyes, tears swarming his vision. 

He barely manages to keep his voice steady in order to reply, “That’d be for the best.”

\---

He’s halfway through a bottle of Corellian Brandy, when he calls Phasma. The holo going straight to her messages being both a blessing and a curse. 

“Get me a new scene partner, I’m coming in tomorrow.”

\---

The first video post-Ren sucked, and that is putting it lightly. He wasn’t into it, was more hungover than he ever remembered being, and while his partner was well built and kind - he was also impossibly young and very clearly not Ren.

It isn’t Finn’s fault that Hux couldn’t stand to watch the video’s playback. His scene partner had put on a wonderful performance; it’s his own that had felt so cheap he turned off the holo and drank himself silly once more. 

Still, when Phasma holos asking if he’d be willing to do another he says yes. 

He’s regretting it now, as he slips off his robe in preparation for their filming. Not because he isn’t happy with his job or even his tolerable partner, but because it made it all too easy for a very angry certain  _ someone  _ to find him.

“For fuck’s sake you can’t just storm into a porn studio, Ben, they’re going to call security and--” the very angry female that had interrupted their scene falls silent, as the newly entered duo takes in the sight of the stage. 

A fake training barrack. Hux’s scene partner in a thin robe drinking from his water bottle, while Hux is perfectly fine in his nudity - certainly a shocking sight for the woman following after Ren.

Ren on the other hand looks less shocked and more  _ livid _ . 

“What the fuck are you doing with him?”

“My job,” Hux replies drolly, meeting Ren’s gaze as if this should be  _ obvious _ . 

“With  _ him _ .”

“Finn’s great, nice cock, a bit new but with some work--”

“He does have a nice cock,” mumbles the girl beside Ren. 

“--You have no right to be here, Ben.”

“I have every right to.”

“Last time I checked you quit.”

“Well, last time I checked I was still in love with you so--”

“You broke up with me, or are you forgetting that little detail? You said we needed to stop seeing each other.”

“For a while,” Ren stresses, “Until, I can sort all of this out. I want--”

“I don’t care what you want.”

“Stop interrupting me,” there’s a vicious edge to Ren’s tone that excites Hux just a bit. 

“You broke up with me,” Hux says again, “And even if you hadn’t, you quit working here, and it’s not like I can quit my job just because you fucking did. Not all of us are secretly royalty, who can wave their hands and inherit a fucking planet.”

“Technically, I didn’t inherit a planet.”

“For fuck’s sake,” Hux says, rolling his eyes. Of course, Ren would get caught up in the technicalities. 

He’s about to say something to that effect when someone else beats him to speaking.

“Hey, uh, Ben,” the girl, interrupts again. “As important of a conversation as this seems to be, and as happy as I am as your sister to finally have you back in my life, could you maybe have your, uh… Hux, put his pants on and take this conversation out somewhere that I might see twenty percent less dick?”

Right. 

Seeing Ren had made it so easy to forget that he’s still at work, that they still had half a scene to film. 

“Actually, I need to get back to work,” Hux says, swiftly turning away from Ren.

Stopping when Phasma says, “Hux, you have the afternoon off. Sort it out, for all of our sakes. You act like shit when you’re upset.”

He glares at her, but does what he’s told. Grabbing his robe back off the set, and pulling it around his shoulders. 

He’s not surprised in the slightest when Ben follows him as he walks away. 

\---

He takes a shower, despite hating the studio ones, just so Ren has to sit outside and fume at him. Something Ren seems almost content to do, until Hux strips once more in front of him.

There are no curtains on these showers, and Hux can feel Ren’s eyes on him, as he slips under the spray. 

“I do videos, in case you forgot what I look like,” Hux says dryly, only slightly bothered by Ren’s attention to him. 

“I don’t want to watch videos,” Ren says,  “I want to be able to touch you.” 

“Then come back to work.”

“You know I can’t,” Ren says. 

He watches out of the corner of his eyes as Ren toes off his shoes. Briefly, he wonders just how much those things had cost, a small fortune he imagines, nothing less for a  _ prince  _ of his standing. 

“Why did you lie to me?” He asks, looking away from Ren, and instead focusing on the water spraying around him.

“I didn’t have a choice.”

Hux snorts dismissively.

“Fine. I did, but not at first and by then,” he trails off, “I didn’t like being Ben before, so I ran away and created a new self. I never intended to go back to this.”

“But you’re happier now? That’s what the newscasts say.”

“Not without you.”

Those three words crash over Hux. He barely remembers how to breathe following them, gasping as the hot water hits his body, the only thing still tethering him down to the real world. 

“I love you.”

“Fuck you, Ben.” 

“Ideally, I was hoping it would be the other way around.” 

It’s a joke. Ren’s cracking a joke.

Hux turns to glare at him, only to stop at the image of Ren before him. He’d stripped down while speaking, till all that remained were his leggings and a thin white tunic top. It’sdifferent, not like the Ren he remembered. 

And yet, he can still see the man he had fallen in love with hidden within there. 

By the time he says, “Join me,” Ren is already under the water, kissing Hux with determination, as if it was the first time all over again. 

For a moment, it feels like it is. 

\---

They make it back to Hux’s apartment at some point, going another round almost as soon as they are in through the door. Hux jokingly calls it making up for lost time when he peels Ren’s still wet layers off of him once more, relishing in the sounds he had managed to miss in the week that they hadn’t been together. 

He tells Ren as much when they’ve finished, laying together sated in Hux’s bed.

“I missed you,” feels like more of an admission that  _ I love you _ . 

Ren twines their fingers together in an answer.

“Quit your job,” Ren says, soft and low and far too close to desperate. 

Hux shakes his head, “And do what? I don’t exactly have the best job qualifications. My future employers might look twice as that past experience section.” 

“You’re well organized and great at cooking--”

“And I imagine you’d write a note of recommendation for me.”

“I would,” Ren insists, “Or-- or, you wouldn’t have to work at all, you could move in with me. I have a new apartment, and we’d never need to work again. I am royalty after all.”

“Ah yes, Prince Ben. There’s a scene we never got to play out.” 

“Hux.”

“Ren,” he says, saying the name for the first time since he found out who Ren really was. “I don’t need a redemption, I don’t need to be saved by your or anyone else. I love you, but I also love my job. You can either accept me and that or--”

“I love you,” Ren insists. “There’s no ‘ _ or _ .’” 

\---

They have cereal the next morning.

Sitting at Hux’s kitchen table, as if this was any other day. As if it wasn’t the beginning of a new chapter in their lives. Everything is going to change now, slowly but inevitably.

Hux understands that, it’s just easy to forget as he sits there and watches Ren stirring his blue milk until the bits of cereal covered in them became soggy. 

Relatively easy.

Until the holo chimes on, a headline flashing across the screen. 

_ The Chancellor’s Son is Dating a Porn Star? What Does This Mean For the New Republic?  _

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come shout at me about Kylux on tumblr @ plinys!


End file.
